1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector for providing stable electrical connection between two separate electronic components.
2. Background of the Invention
Electrical connectors are widely used in personal computer systems to electrically connect a variety of electronic components, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) and an integrated circuit (IC) package. Basically, an electrical connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts embedded in the insulative housing. Each of the contacts electrically registers with a circuit pad on the PCB and a conductive pad on the IC package at two opposite ends thereof, and, therefore, establishes an electrical route between the conductive pad and the circuit pad.
Typically, an electrical connector includes an insulative housing defining a plurality of passageways therein and a plurality of contacts secured in the corresponding passageways, respectively. Each passageway includes a narrow fastening slot and a wide receiving slot in communication with each other. A pair of stepped sidewalls is provided at opposite lateral sides of the narrow fastening slot.
Each contact includes a planar medial section and a pair of spring arms extending from two opposite ends of the medial section. The medial section is formed with a pair of fastening block extending laterally in coplanar manner with the medial section. When the contact is in a wholly inserted position, the fastening blocks of the planar medial section interfere with the stepped sidewalls so as to retain the contact in the passageway.
However, the contact secured in the corresponding passageway via interferential engagement between the fastening blocks and the stepped lateral sidewalls is prone to disengage from the passageway, which may adversely affect electrical connection between the PCB and the IC package.
Therefore, there is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.